


Forbidden Fruit

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry and Tonks are on a mission at Hogwarts and things get out of control.





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Warnings: Light bondage, dirty talk, gratuitous use of Devils Snare  
Written for [](http://twilightsorcery.livejournal.com/profile)[**twilightsorcery**](http://twilightsorcery.livejournal.com/) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/wizard_love/profile)[**wizard_love**](http://community.livejournal.com/wizard_love/) Valentine's fest.  
AN: Thanks as always to [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/)**simons_flower** for the beta.   


* * *

This was supposed to be an easy assignment. They were to go to Hogwarts, sneak past three Death Eaters guarding the entrance, and get to Dumbledore’s office to raid it. It **should** have been simple but he forgot who he was working with—Nymphadora Tonks.  
  
She drove him mad; she was clumsy, she was pants at Stealth, and, most of all, she was off-limits to him. Everything about her turned him on—the way she walked, the way she talked, and the way she licked her lips when she stared at him. She wasn’t his, she was Remus Lupin’s, and yet he wanted to fuck her so badly his cock ached.  
  
It was one thing being forced to partner with her; it was another to be trapped in greenhouse number 2 with her. The heat was sweltering and the experimental plants were so fragrant that they were giving Harry a headache. They had both stripped off their robes long ago and Harry was nearly overcome with the urge to lap at the sweat he saw forming in the v-neck of her blouse.  
  
“Harry,” Tonks hissed. “We can’t see a thing from in here.”  
  
“”Harry stepped closer to her and clenched his hands at his side. “ I imagine if you hadn’t knocked over that suit of armor in the main hallway, we wouldn’t have to hide here, would we?”  
  
“Well if you hadn’t been in such a bloody hurry, Harry,” Tonks began, snarling as she stepped closer to him. “I wouldn’t have been rushing to keep up with you.”  
  
“This should have been simple,” Harry growled and lifted his hands to her shoulders. He stepped forwards, forcing her back against the steamed windows. “It should have been a simple in and out procedure.”  
  
Tonks raised her eyebrow. “What would you know about simple _in and out_ procedures, Potter?”  
  
Harry’s hands flew off her shoulders and hit a large potted plant right next to the window, he recognized it at once, and he licked his lips when the unwanted image of using the Devil’s Snare to bind Tonks’ wrists over her head and taste every inch of her body.  
  
“I’m not a virgin if that’s what you’re implying, Tonks,” he snarled. “I’m certain I could please even you.”  
  
“I wasn’t implying anything, Potter.” Her eyes flashed. “I was simply stating a fact. Your hand doesn’t count.”  
  
Harry saw red, just because he didn’t brag every time he got a bit of slap and tickle, didn’t mean he was inexperienced. Suddenly the need to show her just how experienced he was and to shut her the fuck up were more than he could handle. He slid his hands into her hair as he claimed her lips in a brutal kiss.  
  
He plundered her mouth, capturing her low moans, as he worked his thigh between her legs. He pressed upwards against her mound and nipped her bottom lip with his teeth when he felt her rubbing against him. Her hands were under his shirt, tugging the fabric, and he pulled back to allow her to lift it over his head.  
  
“This is wrong,” she whimpered and rubbed her pussy against his thigh. “Fuck, this is wrong.”  
  
Harry slid his hand to the vee of her blouse and ripped it down the middle, buttons went flying. He groaned when he saw that she hadn’t bothered with a bra. He dipped his head and tugged her nipple to a hard point with his teeth.  
  
“That’s what makes you wet isn’t it, Tonks?” he growled before teasing her other nipple until it was hard against his tongue. “You like it because it’s forbidden fruit.”  
  
He straightened and looked into her eyes. “I’m not going to stop unless you tell me to.”  
  
She answered him by sliding her hands into his hair and pulling his mouth towards hers. Their tongues met before their lips, danced together in open air, and he could feel her nipples harden further against his bare chest. His hands were on her trousers, tugging them down, and she kicked them off when they hit her ankles. He snagged his fingers in the elastic of her knickers and ripped them away from her body. The sound of fabric ripping caused them both to moan and Harry tore his lips from hers.  
  
“You’re a bad girl,” Harry growled as he trailed his fingers between her folds. “So wet for me.”  
  
“Shut up, Potter,” she hissed. “Put your mouth to better use and make me come.”  
  
He dropped to his knees in front of her and, as an afterthought, summoned the Devil’s Snare. He turned her hips and bound her wrists to the tables on either side of them. She whimpered and pushed her hips forward.  
  
“You like that.” He smirked up at her. “You like being bound like that so you can’t knock anything over when I make you writhe?”  
  
He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and bent his head to her pussy. He blew lightly on her clit and smiled as she pulled at the Snare binding her wrists.  
  
“Yes, keep struggling,” he growled as he ran his tongue along her folds. “It will just tighten around your wrist, mark your pretty skin, and everyone will know what a wanton slut you are.”  
  
“Just get on with it, Potter.” She pushed her hips forward and drew him in with her leg. “Lick my pussy.”  
  
Harry parted her folds with his fingers and slid his tongue through her folds. She mewled when he drove it deep inside her wet pussy, fucking her with his tongue. He felt her leg tighten as he replaced his tongue with his fingers and closed his lips over her clit.  
  
He couldn’t get enough of her taste. His cock was throbbing painfully against his trousers, and he wanted to feel her come against his tongue. He worked a third finger inside her and, with his other hand, circled her pucker with the tip of his finger.  
  
“Use your fingers in my arse too,” she hissed as her head fell back against the window. “Fuck me with them.”  
  
Harry moaned around her clit and slid his fingers through her folds, coating them with her juices, and worked two inside her arse.  
  
“Fuck, yes…” she mewled from above him. “Fill me, fuck me…”  
  
He thrust his fingers in tandem, deep in her pussy, withdrawing, and deep into her arse. His lips and tongue lapped at her clit, he nibbled, he sucked, and when he felt her body begin to tighten he tugged her clit with his teeth.  
  
She came hard, shouting his name, as she continued to ride his fingers and mouth. He stayed with her until her leg fell from his shoulder. He pulled his fingers from her arse and pussy before doing a quick cleansing charm on them.  
  
He leveled his wand at each of her wrists. “ _Diffindo_!”  
  
He gave her no time to protest before spinning her around and pressing her flush against the window. He pushed his trousers down just far enough to free his cock, kicked her legs apart, and pulled her hips back to drive his cock deep into her pussy.  
  
He bit her shoulder as he pulled out and slammed back inside her over and over. She was hot and tight around his cock. His hands clenched her hips hard enough to bruise. When she began moaning, he lifted his lips to growl into her ear.  
  
“You know,” he began, nipping her earlobe as his hand slid around to rub her clit. “Anyone can see you through the glass. We could get caught with my cock buried balls-deep in your pussy.”  
  
“Oh God,” she whimpered as she braced herself against the window and pushed her hips back to meet his cock. “They could see us….”  
  
“I bet they would take their cocks out and wank while we fuck, Tonks,” Harry growled as he drove inside her hard and fast. “Would you like watching them stroke their cocks while we get off? Would you like watching them come, knowing it was us that made them hard?”  
  
“Yes…” Tonks head fell back. “Yes…harder…fuck I’m close again.”  
  
Harry’s head fell back as she began meeting his thrusts inside her. His fingers rubbed her clit hard and the wet sound of their bodies slapping together was sending him spiraling towards the edge.  
  
“Make me come, Tonks,” he panted as he drove his cock deeper inside her. “Milk my cock.”  
  
He could feel his balls tightening, his fingers pressed her clit hard, and he pulled her head back and captured her lips. He swallowed her cry as she came with his mouth and began thrusting his hips erratically. He realized they didn’t do a contraceptive charm and pulled out just before he came. He spilled himself between the cheeks of her arse and they sank to the ground in a tangle of arms and limbs.  
  
“Bloody hell,” Tonks panted. “Okay so you have some experience.”  
  
“Told you so,” Harry grinned before winking. “Care to see if you can bring me back to life?”  
  
Tonks licked her lips and lowered her mouth to his cock, “Forbidden fruit…is yummy.”  
  
Then there was no talking at all.


End file.
